Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a theme park system for vehicle driving.
In recent years, vehicles combined with the communication technologies have been released according to the development of the communication technologies, and particularly in relation to the racing vehicles in a theme park, the technologies for transmitting vehicle state information of the racing vehicles to external devices by using wired/wireless communication by the relay devices around the vehicles have appeared.
Meanwhile, the riding experiences of racing vehicles provided to the visitors or users in the existing theme parks may be intervened unilaterally only by managers of the racing vehicles, and the visitors or users may use the racing vehicles in a limited manner because it is not possible for the visitors or users to intervene the riding of the racing vehicles at all or the opportunities for the interventions are very rare.
In this way, because the possibilities of intervening the experiences of the racing vehicles provided in the theme parks by the visitors or users are relatively small, it is difficult for the visitors or users who ride the racing vehicles to evaluate their driving skills by themselves or for their driving skills to be evaluated by others when they ride the racing vehicles, and accordingly, there exists a limit in inducing challenge motives for driving of the racing vehicles.
Further, through driving results (numerical data such as lap times or ranks and driving images) that may be obtained through the riding experiences of the racing vehicles, a passenger may share the result with a second passenger who has a similar experience while competing with the second passenger, and may give motives of experiencing riding of the vehicles to general customers which do not ride the vehicles yet.
Accordingly, detailed method for generating and exchanging driving-based contents that may be targets for sharing and analysis, by which the visitors or users may be provided with motives for improvement of driving skills for the driving vehicles by using the wired/wireless communication technologies that may be combined with the racing vehicles and invoking a new challenge are required.